


Letting the day in

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: Klaine/Zimbits crossover [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Glee
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get invited to Providence. They did not expect to meet Jack and Bitty’s teams.





	Letting the day in

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the 3 Zimbits/Klaine crossovers.
> 
> Because I can.

Of course, Kurt and Blaine have  _heard_ of Shitty B. Knight. Even before they became friends with Jack and Bitty, Kurt has read about him and the other people at Samwell on Bitty’s Twitter and Jack has mentioned him enough.

But actually meeting Shitty…

Shitty is not what they expected, and to be fair, that was to be expected.

“Look at my boy having a social life,” Shitty puts his arm around Jack and he pretends to cry tears from happiness, “You have friends outside of hockey. Brah, I’m so proud.”

“Oh yeah, Shits, this is Kurt and this is Blaine,” Jack says.

They shake hands and Shitty is looking at them with a curious look on their face.

“Hey, are you two by any chance… Broadway stars?” Shitty asks.

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and Jack frowns in confusion. “Yes, yes we are,” Blaine answers.

“Fuck me!” Shitty says, “Jack, why didn’t you tell so? Shit, Holster will probably cry and oh man, didn’t I hear that the new team manager is totally into theater?”

Jack shrugs.

“So tell me, what are you two strapping young lads doing here in Providence?” Shitty continues, “Shouldn’t you be in New York doing vocal warm-ups and that shit?”

“I actually took my final bow a week ago,” Blaine says.

“Yes, and we needed a break, so Jack invited us to Providence.”

“Brahs, welcome,” Shitty says and before they know it, Kurt and Blaine are being hugged tightly.

“Uhm, maybe we should head inside?” Jack suggests, “The others are waiting and I am pretty sure Bitty has baked at least six pies.”

“Wait, Jack, how many people did you invite to this Keg-thing?” Blaine manages to say, even though it feels like Shitty’s tight embrace is almost choking him.

“Kegster. My college friends, some guys from the Falcs, and you guys,” Jack shrugs and he starts peeling Shitty of Kurt and Blaine.

They enter Jack’s building and on the way to the apartment, Shitty keeps talking non-stop. Jack nods every now and then, but Kurt and Blaine are thrown off guard. When they finally arrive at the apartment, it’s a relief.

Jack opens the door and the smell of freshly baked pie greets them.

“Oh… my… God… Kurt,” Blaine whispers, “That is Alexei Mashkov. And- oh!” Blaine keeps talking about all the hockey players.

“I know, sweetheart, I know.”

“Hi you two,” Bitty emerges from the kitchen with a freshly baked pie, “What took you two so long?”

“Shitty didn’t let them go,” Jack says.

“Shitty B. Knight, don’t tell me you almost scared them off,” Bitty says mockingly, “Anyway, y’all, these are Kurt and Blaine. Say hi.”

An Asian woman is the first to say something. “Sup, I’m Lardo. Nice to meet you two.”

“Holster, and oh wow,” the blond man who’s apparently named Holster, “Aren’t you Broadway people?”

“Yes,” Blaine says.

“Bro, Rans! I told you I recognised them,” Holster yells towards the grumpy looking man sitting next to him.

“Yeah, yeah…” he sighs and he then introduces himself as Ransom.

“Oh wow! Actual Broadway stars!” a guy wearing a lot of Sharks merch is jumping with excitement, “I have never been that much into musical theater, but now that our new manager Ford is around, I’ve checked out a couple of shows. Hi, my name is Chowder.”

“Calm down, C,” someone else says, but it’s teasingly, “Sup, I’m Nursey and this sleeping beauty,” he points towards another man sleeping on the floor, “is Dex.”

“And I’m pretty sure these guys don’t need introductions,” Jack says and he nods towards the couple of Falcs sitting on the couch.

“I am a big fan!” Blaine immediately says and  _fucking Thirdy_  laughs.

“Oh, this is going to be a long day.”

* * *

It’s almost midnight and Kurt has lost Blaine. The apartment isn’t enormous, but it is very crowded. 

“Having fun?” Ransom asks.

“Well, yes, although this was not what I expected,” Kurt says, “And I have lost my husband.”

Ransom snorts. “Don’t worry. Blaine is doing a drunk sing-a-long with Holster somewhere. I’m pretty sure Chowder is recording it for Ford.”

“So, are these Kegsters always like this?” 

Ransom shakes his head. “Hell no. You should’ve seen the Epikegsters. This is typical Jack-Kegster. Low-key Kegster.”

“You call  _this_  low-key?” Kurt yells over the music.

“Jack never really did Kegsters at the Haus, but now that he has friends over, I guess he feels obligated to throw at least a small one. This isn’t going to be so wild, since we’re planning on going on the ice tomorrow, but yeah, this is low-key.”

Kurt looks around. Even though there’s a lot going on, there are still less than twenty people in the apartment, and apart from Poots, no one has passed out from the amount of alcohol.

Suddenly, Blaine is next to him. “Kurt, come with me!” he says happily, “I told Holster and Chow that you are way better than me. You need to prove it to them. Help me. Help your husband prove to them you are amazing!”

“He’s far gone,” Ransome says.

“You call this gone?” Kurt yells while he’s being dragged away by Blaine, “You should see him at a Rachel Berry party!″

* * *

When Blaine wakes up, he didn’t expect a few things.

He didn’t expect to be lying on a floor in Jack’s apartment with Kurt next to him. He didn’t expect the small headache. He didn’t expect the dark and most importantly, he didn’t expect Jack staring at him.

“Oh, sorry,” he whispers, “Did I wake you?”

Blaine tries to sit up, but his body is stiff from lying on a floor. He’s so going to regret this. “What- What time is it?”

“Five,” Jack says, “You should go back to sleep.”

Blaine looks around and he sees that the entire apartment is a mess and it’s filled with sleeping people. Only the Falconers are gone, but then Blaine remembers that they left earlier because they all needed a good night of sleep.

“Fuck! Why are you up?”

Jack shushes him, but no one wakes.

“I am going for my morning run.”

“Aren’t you hungover or what?” Blaine says and he lies down. His head is pounding. Granted, it could’ve been way worse, but this time it’s also because the lack of sleep. Why is Jack up at five in the morning? Because he works harder than God.

Jack smiles. “I don’t drink much. Not good with the meds, but go to sleep. Big day today.”

“Right. Meds,” Blaine says and he closes his eyes. He can feel himself drifting to sleep again. “Been there, done that.”

“Sleep, Blaine, and don’t you dare wake up before Shitty.”

That won’t be a problem. 

* * *

When Blaine wakes up again, it’s noon and Bitty’s obviously baking something in the kitchen. Others are awake as well. Lardo, Dex, and Nursey are debating about something in a corner. Kurt is on the couch talking with Chowder and Holster when he sees Blaine.

“Good afternoon, sleeping beauty,” he says.

“What?”

“You’re the last one up, so hi,” Chowder says happily. He is always happy. Blaine likes it.

“Jack, Ransom, Shitty, and Bitty are making breakfast-slash-lunch and then we’re going to the rink,” Holster says, “You’ve brought skates, right?”

Kurt looks at Holster in confusion. “Skates?”

“Yes, you use them to skate,” Chowder says.

“Wait, we’re going to skate?” Blaine sits up and wow, his back hurts even more. Why didn’t he move to a more comfortable place when he woke up in the morning?

Kurt must’ve noticed, because he gets off the couch to help him up. “Come, sit.”

“Didn’t Jack tell you we were going to the rink?” Chowder asks, looking confused, “He even got us the rink. Having an A on his jersey sure helps.”

“Yes, I think Ransom might have a stroke when he realises he gets to skate on Tater’s home turf,” Holster says.

“I thought Jack meant we were going to watch the Falcs skate or something,” Blaine tells them, “We don’t even own skates.”

“We do own microphones,” Kurt says.

“Oh, we’ll figure something out,” Chowder says.

That’s how, a couple of hours later, they end up at the rink wearing skates. Kurt and Blaine watch the others skate around with ease. They can skate as well. In fact, they go ice-skating every winter, but this is a new kind of skating.

They are going to split up and play against each other in two teams. A random alum joined them. He introduced himself as Johnson and he told Kurt and Blaine that he absolutely had to be there to “help the plot this fucking ass amazing crossover move forward!”

The others didn’t know he was coming, but apparently they have accepted that this guy comes and goes.

“Kurt, I am on the ice. The Falconers train and play on this ice,” Blaine says excitedly.

All the other guys skate around then.

“Wait, are we going to play?” Kurt asks nervously, “I have never played hockey.”

“Jack’s an excellent teacher,” Chowder says as he zooms past them.

“Can’t we join Lardo on the benches?” Blaine asks.

Ransom shakes his head. “Lardo seriously cannot skate. You two on the other hand are doing pretty dope.”

“Wait till you give me a hockey stick and you’ll see that I am not dope at all,” Blaine says.

“You will be honorary frogs for today,” Jack says, “Are you ready for hockey 101?”

* * *

After all, Blaine did end up on the bench with Lardo. She is drawing hockey plays in her sketch book and she is also watching the boys skate.

Blaine had tried to play hockey, but it didn’t work out for him. There was a no-checking rule, which also relieved Bitty, but Blaine still managed to falter on the ice. At one point he fell and Shitty helped him off the ice.

He hadn’t minded. He can’t be good at anything.

Kurt, on the other hand…

“Outta my way!” Kurt yells as he skates past Dex and then he passes the puck to Jack, who scores. Johnson sighs.

“Not fair!” Ransom yells.

“It was fair and square,” Lardo yells from the benches, “Suck it up, Rans. Someone with zero hockey experience is totally killing it.”

“What can I say?” Kurt says and he smiles widely, “I have pretty good coördination. Years of fashion work pays off.”

Blaine is filming the entire game so that he can show his friends back in New York. Of course, Kurt isn’t the best player on the ice, since this is his first time skating, but everyone is surprised how great he’s doing.

In the end, Kurt teams wins because Jack keeps scoring one goal after another.

Afterwards, the whole gang goes out for dinner and the owner of the restaurant is more than happy to have a professional hockey player in her restaurant. Kurt and Blaine easily blend in. The guys from Samwell make everyone feel at ease, and it is noticeable.

“Call us for a rematch, Kurt,” Dex says before he steps into the car. He, Chowder, and Nursey need to go back to Samwell.

“Bro, next time, I want you on my team!” Shitty says.

“Guys, it was just beginner’s luck,” Kurt says. 

“Or you just have a hidden talent for hockey, love,” Blaine says.

“Are you two staying for a little bit longer?” Lardo asks her. Lardo, Ransom, Holster, and Shitty are also leaving. They are going back to Boston.

“Yes, we’ll be here for the weekend,” Blaine answers.

“Fucking ‘swawesome, m’dudes,” Shitty says and suddenly, he pulls both guys into a hug, “It was really nice meeting you two. I still cannot believe Jack has friends outside of hockey.”

“Rude,” Jack says, but he smiles at the chirp.

They say more goodbyes and then there are just four guys left.

“Well,” Bitty claps his hands, “Who is ready for some pie!”

Together, the four of them go back to Jack’s apartment. Kurt is grinning and Blaine raises his eyebrow.

“What?”

And Kurt’s grins widen and he has the determinded look on his face that Blaine just loves.

“I am going to kick their asses at the rematch.”


End file.
